Shared Musical Love
by WinchesterHero
Summary: [Cato/Clove, Modern AU] Cato was a boy that had to grow up faster after his father's death. Clove was a girl that had everything she ever wanted. One day Clove walks into the music store where Cato works and the two start talking and they exchange numbers. This could be the start of a wonderful romance. One-Shot!


_**AN: This is just a modern AU One shot that I came up for the Hunger Games. Clato is my third favorite pairing. Finnick/Annie is my first, Gale/Katniss is my second. I might do a one shot for those too, but I don't know.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games.**_

* * *

Shared Musical Love

* * *

Cato Knight was not looking forward to the day ahead. He was seventeen, he didn't see why he had to get up so early on a Saturday morning to go to work. All of his friends were lucky enough to not have to work and could do whatever they wanted. But Cato wasn't that lucky. He had never been lucky enough for that.

When he was nine his father died in a car crash, it left his mother in no state to take care of them anymore. So he took it upon himself to go and get money, since he was too young to get a job, instead he went out and mowed lawns every summer until he was fifteen. When he was fifteen he got a job at the music store and had worked there for the past three years.

Having those events happened, he had to grow up faster than most people his age needed to. He never had time for fun or anything, but always tried to find some time to spend with his friends and act like a normal kid. Everytime someone would try to help him with something he needed, he always declined their help. He never had anyone to offer to help him, he didn't like the idea of taking things from others who had work had to make it where they were.

After getting up and getting dressed for the day, Cato made his way into the kitchen where he found his mother cooking something.

"Good morning, Cato." Stephanie Knight told her son.

"Good morning, mom." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I've got the ten o'clock shift, so I better be heading off."

"Be careful." She told him.

He nodded, grabbing his wallet and the keys to their pickup. "I will, always am." He called, rushing out the door.

It was nine o'clock when he left for work, he was hopping to beat the morning traffic, which was always bad around 9:30. It wouldn't take him that long to get to work, he only lived about twenty minutes from there. Since luck was never something that was kind to Cato, he hit traffic right after he turned onto the main road.

"Oh, you're fucking kidding me!" He shouted, slamming his hand against the steering wheel.

* * *

Clove Jackson was your normal girl. She had a great family, great friends, everything she could ever wish for. So, maybe she wasn't normal. She was rich and never had to work a day in her life, unlike some of the other people that she went to school with. Some people would believe that she would be going to private school, because of all the money she had, she had tried that, but they always kicked her out.

"James! Clove! Time to get up!" Mrs. Jackson shouted from the kitchen.

Clove groaned, turning over in her bed, putting the pillow over her head. She groaned even louder when the bedroom door opened and her brother walked in.

"Come on, get up." James told her.

"Go away." She muttered.

"C'mon, Clove." He said, grabbing her covers and ripping them off her.

"Fine!" She snapped at him. "Get out!" She threw her pillow at him, which caused him to run out.

She got up, got dressed, and headed into the kitchen where she saw her brother and parents sitting at the table eating. She grabbed her purse and keys.

"Where you going?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Music store." With that she walked out the door.

* * *

It was 10:08 by the time that Cato had finally got to work, she was eight minutes late. Oh how the world loved to torment the poor teenager. Life was a bitch to him.

"Knight, you're finally here." His boss said.

"Sorry, sir, traffic was awful." He said.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again and we won't have any problems." Was his boss's reply before leaving.

Cato nodded and walked behind the counter where he started checking out the items for people. After spending the next twenty minutes doing the same thing, he noticed the next person who came up to the check out line.

"I'd like to get these." She handed him two CDs.

"No problem, Miss Jackson." He replied, ringing up the items.

Clove looked at him. "How do you know my name?" She questioned.

"We go to school together." He replied, looking at her.

"Oh, Cato Knight, right?" She asked.

"The one and only." He chuckled, then glanced at the CDs. "Fall out boy and All time low fan, huh?"

"They're pretty awesome." She laughed.

"No arguments there." He said.

"You're a fan?"

"Who wouldn't be?"

They laughed.

"True." She said.

"You know what, we should hang out sometime, listen to some music." Cato suggested.

"I love that idea." She reached into her purse, pulling out a pen and paper. "Here's my number. Call me sometime and we can hang out." She wrote it down and handed it to him.

"Sounds good." He smiled, handing her the CDs. "Talk to you later then?"

"Totally." She smiled. "Bye Cato."

"Bye Clove." He said, watching her wave and leave.

* * *

After their talk in the music store and exchanging numbers, they started hanging out a lot. Listening to music and talking was what it started out as, then it went on to them going out to eat and seeing movies. Eventually it ended up with them going out on dates and stuff after they both realized the feelings they had for one another. Cato had asked her out a couple of months after they started hanging out.

After graduating high school and finding out that they were going to the same college, they decided to go move in together. It was evidently the best idea that either one of them had ever had. Cato got a job as a police officer at the town's police station, like his father once was and Clove became a doctor at the hospital.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this random idea of mine. The next one I'm doing is going to be a 'Odesta' fic, because I've already got an idea for it. **_

_**Anyway, please review.**_


End file.
